<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Żałuję, Cas || Destiel fanfiction by deandog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060454">Żałuję, Cas || Destiel fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandog/pseuds/deandog'>deandog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester x Cas - Freeform, Dean Winchester x Castiel - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Cas - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Dean x Cas - Freeform, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Deastiel, Destiel - Freeform, FF, Fanfiction, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Nie z tego świata, Oneshote, Polish Fanfiction, Polski | Polish, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castielwinchester - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform, deanwinchesterxcastiel - Freeform, deanxCas - Freeform, deanxcastiel, nieztegoświata, one - Freeform, pl, po polsku, polish, polski, polski fanfiction, shote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandog/pseuds/deandog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel trafił do Pustki. Dean, męczony własnymi uczuciami, nie radzi sobie ze stratą.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Żałuję, Cas || Destiel fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spał. Spał niezmąconym przez nic snem. Wiecznym, pustym, bezdennym. Otaczała go nicość – nieważne z której strony, wszędzie była tylko niekończąca się pustynia niczego. Świadomość mieszała się z nieświadomością, granice były zatarte; bytowało się niczym w głębokim, bezkresnym oceanie. Uczucie jakby spadało się w głąb nieznanej, głębokiej i lodowatej wody nie odstępowało na krok i zdawało się być czymś pomiędzy jawą a snem. Tak, jakby cały czas tkwił w stanie samotnego półsnu, z którego nie mógł się wybudzić. Nie był w stanie podjąć walki, jego świadomość znajdowała się za ścianą, przez którą nie mógł się przebić. Zmuszony był tkwić w tym bezkresnym, odosobnionym miejscu, w którym był tylko on. Zupełnie sam, pozostawiony jedynie sobie, przytłoczony ogromem bytu bez żadnych krańców. Czuł, jak ten pusty bezkres, ta obejmująca samotność wbijała się w niego drobnymi igiełkami, wciskała w klatkę piersiową, wypychała z płuc powietrze, chociaż tak naprawdę fizyczność jego ciała już dawno odeszła. Pozostawała sama anielska dusza, łaska, wykraczającą poza zajmowane przez niego ludzkie ciało. Jednocześnie czuł to wszystko, czuł potworny ból wiecznego odosobnienia, a z drugiej strony nie czuł tak naprawdę nic. Bytował na krawędzi tych dziwacznych stanów, które wykraczały poza jakikolwiek umysł i zwykłą świadomość.</p><p>Był w Pustce.</p><p>Umarł. Trafił do miejsca, do którego wędrowały wszystkie Anioły i Demony, gdy następował ich czas. Chociaż śmierć tak nadnaturalnych, tak niemożliwych istot brzmiała sama w sobie irracjonalnie, nawet one mogły zginąć. I po śmierci trafiały właśnie do jego pustego bezkresu, rządzonego przez Byt, który pozostawał niezależny od czegokolwiek innego. Rządził się własnymi prawami, był praistotą i pragnął tylko jednego.</p><p>Snu.</p><p>W Pustce panował spokój. Każda jedna, maluczka anielska bądź demoniczna duszyczka zapadała w sen. Trwała w tym stanie, gdy z jednej strony nie otaczało jej nic poza pustym bezkresem, a z drugiej cierpiała zalana podświadomą samotnością.</p><p>Castiel miotał się w tym surrealistycznym świecie. W miejscu, w którym nie mógł walczyć, bo pragnące przebić się cienie świadomości tłumione były przez niewidoczną ścianę.</p><p>Sam nie mógł z tym wygrać.</p><p>***</p><p>Stracił go. Utracił go jak wiele innych osób w swoim życiu. Los Deana Winchestera ozdobiony były przez ciągłe straty. Ciągnące się za nim pasmo bólu, wrzynającego się w serce, odbierającego dech, tłoczącego się w jego głowie, nie ustępowało go ani na krok. Bohaterski łowca, człowiek, który wrócił z Piekła, naczynie samego Archanioła Michaela był wyposażony w ogromny bagaż traumy i cierpienia.</p><p>A teraz do tej bogatej kolekcji dołączyła strata kolejnej osoby.</p><p>Osoby, która była dla Deana rodziną.<br/>
Osoby, za którą był gotowy oddać życie.<br/>
Osoby, która nie raz go uratowała.<br/>
Osoby, która stała się jedną z najważniejszych w jego życiu.<br/>
Osoby, której nie zdążył wynagrodzić wszystkiego co zrobił źle.</p><p>Której nie zdążył powiedzieć jak bardzo ją kocha.</p><p>Uczucia Deana Winchestera nie były proste. Były od lata skrywane wewnątrz, zamykane w najbardziej skrytej części jego umysłu, chowane tam, aby – zbyt delikatne i wrażliwe, narażające go na jeszcze większy ból; zbyt trudne, by o nich mówić, zbyt intymne – nie mogły ujrzeć światła dziennego. Nauczył się to, co najtrudniejsze ukrywać przed światem. Obdarzać go głównie złością, żartami, ironią i bezceremonialnym podejściem. Na skomplikowane uczucia nie było w jego życiu miejsca.</p><p>Nie było w nim miejsca na miłość. Nie na taką, którą darzył Castiela.</p><p>Kolejna już butelka z wysokoprocentowym alkoholem trafiła do silnej dłoni mężczyzny, mając zaleczyć jego rany. Whisky nie było jednak lekarstwem na jego ból i wcale nie sprawiało, że niezagojone wyrwy w sercu zrastały się. Ukojenie było jedynie pozorne i chwilowe. Często nawet nie nadchodziło, nim Dean, wreszcie po zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu, zasypiał zmęczony. W trakcie picia myśli nie zawsze stawały się mniej natarczywe. Próbował je uciszyć, ale czasami tylko wzmagał głosy we własnej głowie.</p><p>Straciłeś go, Dean. Na zawsze.</p><p>Nigdy nie przeprosiłeś jak należy.</p><p>Zawiodłeś go tyle razy.</p><p>Zacisnął palce na szklanej butelce i już od dawna nie siląc się na szklanki, pociągnął solidnego łyka piekącego płynu.</p><p>Nie zapomnisz bólu, na który go skazałeś.</p><p>Zaklął, przykrywając zielone oczy powiekami. Zaciskając je tak mocno, jakby próbował w ten sposób wyprzeć własną świadomość. Własne wspomnienia.</p><p>Poczucie winy.</p><p>Poczucie straty.</p><p>Nigdy nie powiesz mu, że go kochałeś.</p><p>Spóźniłeś się.</p><p>– Cholera jasna – ciche przekleństwo wydobyło się spomiędzy warg Winchestera, a należało do bardzo łagodnych, patrząc na repertuar, którym dysponował.</p><p>Kolejna porcja alkoholu znalazła się w jego ustach. Oczy wciąż pozostawały zamknięte, a i tak widział wystarczająco.</p><p>Widział Castiela. Niesamowicie niebieskie tęczówki, które patrzyły na niego w ten sposób. Niepowtarzalny, unikalny, ten, który wywoływał w nim tak wiele uczuć.</p><p>Uczuć, które krył głęboko w sobie, bojąc się do nich przyznać nie tylko przed Aniołem, ale też przed samym sobą.</p><p>– Przepraszam, Cas. Cholera, tak bardzo przepraszam – pokręcił głową, wiedząc, że słowa rzucane są w przestrzeń i nie mają najmniejszego znaczenia.</p><p>Butelkowanie w sobie od lat tylu emocji nie mogło nie odbić się na jego psychice: w końcu musiały znaleźć ujście. A modlitwa, forma, z której na co dzień tak szydził, była jego jedyną możliwością; nie zmuszała go do otwierania się przed innymi.</p><p>A i tak nie miała prawa być już usłyszana. Nie mogła dojść do adresata, skoro ten odszedł.</p><p>To nie powstrzymało jednak potoku słów, który zaczął płynąć z ust Deana.</p><p>– Spieprzyłem. I to nie pierwszy raz – mówił dalej, co jakiś czas posiłkując się whisky ze sporej butelki, procenty otwierały mu usta, chociaż tak naprawdę było mu już wszystko jedno – Wiem... Wiem, że Cię zawiodłem. Wiele razy. Nie traktowałem tak jak powinienem. Cholera, ja... Ja żałuję, Cas. Naprawdę żałuję wielu rzeczy.</p><p>Monolog Deana wychodził spomiędzy jego warg, odbijał się od ścian pustego pokoju i zataczał koło z powrotem do jego uszu. Nie był słyszany przez nikogo innego. Jego uczucia, kumulowane wewnątrz, były wypuszczane, a potem zbierały się niczym gęsta mgła wokół niego, atakując go z drugiej strony i przytłaczając ponownie. Nie było od nich ucieczki. Nie było jak ukryć się przed własnymi emocjami.</p><p>– J-ja... Gdybym tylko mógł, cofnąłbym czas. Nie dopuściłbym do tego. Uratowałbym cię – szklanka butelka straciła na znaczeniu, na moment zapomniał o pitym alkoholu, a jej ciężar pełnił jedynie funkcję zajęcia czymś dłoni – Oddałbym za Ciebie życie, Cas. Zasługiwałeś na nie bardziej niż ja.</p><p>Dean Winchester – człowiek, który ocalił kilkukrotnie świat i uratował niejedno życie – uważał, że nie zasługuje na to by samemu żyć. A już na pewno nie uważał, że zasługuje na to bardziej niż Castiel.</p><p>– Powinieneś tu być – dodał, a potem zacisnął usta. Jego dolna warga drżała, a przy następnych słowach głos się załamał, towarzysząc łzom, napełniającym zielone oczy i próbującym pokonać barierę w postaci zaciśniętych powiek – Kocham Cię, Cas.</p><p>***</p><p>Dean Winchester mógł sądzić, że jego modlitwa nie miała znaczenia. Mógł być pewien, że jego emocjonalny monolog nie wykroczył poza solidne ściany bunkra i pozostał jedynie z nim, atakując go teraz nie tylko od wewnątrz, a dusząc też gęstą atmosferą, powstającą w pokoju.</p><p>Mylił się.</p><p>Bańka, w której przyszło egzystować Castielowi była trwała. W teoretycznym założeniu – nieprzepuszczalna i niezniszczalna. Nic nie mogło przedrzeć się przez ramy Pustki. Nic nie mogło do niej wejść samoistnie, ani opuścić jej własną wolą.</p><p>Nic, aż Dean Winchester nie postanowił powiedzieć dwóch najprostszych, ale jednocześnie najsilniejszych słów na świecie.</p><p>Kocham Cię.<br/>
Kocham Cię, Cas.</p><p>Chociaż głos był stłumiony, a świadomość Castiela naprawdę odległa, nie mógł nie wyłapać tego cichego dźwięku. Tego, niczym delikatne szelestnie, odgłosu. Tego znajomego głosu.</p><p>Tego głosu, wypowiadającego słowa, na które Castiel nigdy nawet nie liczył.</p><p>Dean przedarł się przez ścianę, oddzielającą Anioła od świadomości. Zrobił drobną, niewielką, wręcz minimalną szparkę, która jednak z każdą chwilą się powiększała. Castiel zaczął walczyć. Dostał sygnał, możliwość; tak, jak gdyby ktoś wyciągnął do niego dłoń i pomagał mu wydostać się z lodowatej wody.</p><p>I tym kimś był Dean Winchester.</p><p>Człowiek, który nauczył go żyć.<br/>
Człowiek, dla którego poświęcił wszystko.<br/>
Człowiek, któremu uratował życie.<br/>
Człowiek, który uratował jego.<br/>
Człowiek, któremu był oddany i wierny, aż do samego końca – a nawet i dalej.<br/>
Człowiek, którego kochał.</p><p>I to właśnie cholerny Dean Winchester się do niego odezwał. Modlił się.</p><p>Powiedział, że go kocha.</p><p>Dał Aniołowi siłę. Moc do walki z bezkresną pustką, którą podjął.</p><p>I którą miał zamiar wygrać.<br/>
Wygrać dla Deana Winchestera.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>